New Girl In Town
by Jess-Marie
Summary: Max is drawn to the new girl in town, but she has a secret she's keeping from him....Could this secret help of harm him??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I am just a fan with an imagination. I do own the other non-Roswell characters. I hope you like the story. 


	2. Max Meets Diana

"What can I get for you?" Liz asked as the customer scanned the menu. Liz's mind wondered as she saw Max enter the Crashdown. She quickly gave her attention to the customer. "Hey Liz." Max said walking to the counter. "Maria customer!" Liz yelled. Marie came out and got a note pad from the register. "Hey Max, what can I get you?" she asked him. "A burger and fries." He answered. "Anything to drink?" she asked back "Sure. A Mt. Dew please." Max said getting out his wallet. "That'll be $3.10," she said giving the order to Michael. Max handed the money to Maria and sat down in a corner booth. As he sat a brown haired girl walked in to the café. She caught Max's attention. She went to the counter and Liz took her order. The girl paid and headed to the bathroom. It had been a few minutes and Max was wondering what was taking that girl so long. Her meal was called and it was just sitting up there. He decided to have some guts and try to talk to her. He smiled as he thought of a great idea. He went up to the counter and got her tray. He brought it to his table and set it across from him. He quickly turned as he heard the bathroom door open. Her she came. He had to go through with it. It was too late to turn back. "Hi." Max said when she got near his booth. "Hi." She said back. "Oh.." Max said remembering he had her food. "This is yours. It was up there for a while so I decided to keep it for you." "That was very thoughtful of you." She said. "By the way my name is Diana. My friends call me De." "My name's Max." he said. "Well Max it was great meeting you." Diana said reaching for her tray. Max reached out automatically and touched her wrist, a little zip went through them and they smiled at each other. "You can sit with me." He said. "Okay. If you're sure." Diana said. "Yes please." Max said. Diana sat down and ate her french fries. "So did you just move here?" Max asked her. "Yeah. I have been here for two weeks." "How come I haven't seen you around?" Max asked her as she dipped her fries in the ketchup. "My parents didn't want me wondering around. They wanted me to get everything unpacked and organized. You know how parents can be." She said looking into his eyes. Max just starred into her eyes dazed. Diana looked at him for a minute. "Max. Are you okay?" she asked him. He didn't answer her. She reached across the table to try to snap him out of it. As she touched his chest she saw some images. She was a little freaked. Max's eyes widened. "I have to go." Diana said taking her bag of fries and heading to the door. "Wait. What." Max said but she was already out the door. He quickly got up and ran outside to see which way she went. He pushed open the doors and looked both ways. She was no where in sight. Max went back inside. "What the hell was that Max?!" Michael asked walking out of the kitchen. Max wasn't sure what happened but it was great. When she touched him he felt something wonderful fill his body...then he saw something, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Umm." Max said. Michael had a huge grin on his face. "I'm so proud of you man. You finally went for a girl. And let me be the first to say DAMB did you go for a hot one. So what happened? I want to know everything." Michael said. Max sighed in relief. He thought Michael saw what had happened. "Well nothing really. But I think I want to get to know her better." Max said. "Yeah, I bet you do." Michael said smiling at Max. "Not like that Michael. There's something about her." "Michael get back to work. You have orders to fix." Maria said coming over to the two guys. "So Max who was the girl?" she asked. ***Diana*** Diana turned into the nearest alley and leaned against the yellow house next to her. She was huffing and puffing from the run. She was freaked. She hoped Max didn't see anything because she didn't want anyone to know who she really was. She stood up and headed to her new house. She was in the wrong alley. She turned down the street and headed to the next block. She was walking on the sidewalk and a jeep passed her and squealed to a stop a second later. She keeps walking not thinking anything of it. "Diana!" Diana turns to see Max hop out of the black jeep and ran towards her. She takes off to her house. She turns on her block and runs as fast as she can to the door. She reaches it and slams it behind her. She looks out side to see that Max had stopped following her. She lets out a big sigh as she turns her back to the door and heads to the next room. She plops down on her sofa and closes her eyes. "De is that you?" Jenna, Diana's mom yelled from her bedroom. "Yeah mom it's me." Diana said out of breath. "I'm going to my room to unpack my clothes." "Okay." Jenna said. Diana went to her room and sorted her shirts and pants. She opened the box marked hangers and took some out. She started hanging up her clothes. She loved her new closet it was a walk in. She has always wanted a walk in closet. She hung all her shirts on the left and all her pants on the right. As she was ripping open her shoeboxes she heard a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes. It was probably her mom coming to see if she's doing it the right way or something. "Come in." she said at the door. She didn't even bother to look and see if it was her mother. "What do you want?" she asked putting her shoes in the slots at the back of her walk in closet. "I want to talk." Diana stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped her shoes that she had in her hands and turned around. "How did you get in?" Diana asked. "Your mom let me in." Max said. "I want to talk to you. Why did you leave like that?" "I had stuff to do, as you can see." Diana said walking past him to her pile of shoeboxes. She leans down and picks up a stack of twelve shoeboxes. She walks pass Max again and back into her closet. She sets them down and turns around to see Max with a pile of shoeboxes. "Let me help." Max said. "Fine. Let's talk. What do you want to talk about?" Diana asked. "Well for starters, what happened back there? Why did you just leave like that?" Max asked. "I don't know. I just." Diana said "Did you feel it too?" Max blurted out. Diana looked away from Max. She sat down in the middle of her closet. Max sat next to her. "Yeah I felt it. Did you see anything? 'Cuz I swear I saw something." Diana said looking up at him. "I'm not sure." Max said looking into Diana's eyes. "It happened when you touched me." Max leads in to kiss her. She closes her eyes but then pulls away as his lick touch hers. "What?" Max asked "I can't." Diana said. "Why?" Max asked. "I'm not like other girls Max. I'm different. That's all you need to know." Diana said. "So I'm different too." Max said smiling at the fact that he just said that to this girl he just met. Max leans in again and kisses Diana. Diana closes her eyes and sees some guys trying to kill Max and a couple other people. At that vision Diana pulls away. She wished she wasn't having those visions because she loved the feel of Max's lips on hers. "Maybe you should go now." Diana said. Max looked at her and stood up. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Max said. "No Max." Diana said. "Why not?" Max asked confused. "Because I said. I can't be your friend." Diana said standing up. "Who says I wanna be just your friend." Max said not realizing what he was saying. Diana looked at him disgusted. She shakes her head and looks at him. "Leave." Diana said looking him in the eyes. "Diana." Max said. "Max. Leave. Just leave please." Diana said pushing him towards the door. "I'm not giving up on getting to know you. You'll see." Max said smiling at Diana and walking out of her closet. ***Next morning at Diana's house*** "Diana phone." Greg said as he woke up his daughter. "Who is it dad? I don't know anyone here." Diana said turning over. "They didn't say who it was. Here just talk." Greg said putting the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" Diana said as her dad left the room. "Good morning. What are you doing for lunch?" "Sleeping. Is this Max?" Diana asked. "I'm glad you noticed." Max said. "So do you wanna come out and eat lunch in two hours?" Max asked. "No. I told you yesterday that I couldn't see you." Diana said. "Yes I know, but I also said I wasn't giving up." Max replied. "Fine. But this is it. After this will you leave me alone?" Diana asked. "Probably not." Max said. "I'll see you in two hours then." "Yeah whatever." Diana said. "Bye." Max said. "Yup. Bye." Diana said hanging up and covering her head with her comforter. ***2 Hours Later*** "So where are we going?" Diana asked. "Some where special. You'll love it. I promise." Max said. "I thought we were going to eat lunch." Diana said as they headed out of town. "I packed a lunch." Max said. Diana looked in the back and saw a cooler. She sighed and looked at Max. She wondered if this was such a good idea. She wasn't afraid of Max. She was afraid of what he might find out about her if he got too close. She didn't want anyone to know she wasn't from around here. She didn't want Max to treat her differently because she was an alien. She was starting to develop feelings for him. "We're here." Max said pulling onto a dirt road and drove away from the highway. "Where are we?" Diana asked. "I want to show you something." Max said stopping the jeep and shutting it off. Max didn't know what the hell he was doing. He has never opened up to someone so fast. But some how it felt right with Diana. She was different some how. He wanted to find out everything about her. Max got out the food and the blankets to sit on. He set it all up. They ate the food and talked about everyday things. "How long have you lived in Roswell?" Diana asked. "My whole life." Max said. "Where are you from?" Diana froze. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. She didn't want any one to know. She didn't want her parents to know. "Louisiana." Diana said. "I'm adopted though." "My sister and I are adopted too." Max said. They looked at each other a little while then they both started talking at the same time. They both stopped and smiled. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell?" Diana asked. "I promise." Max said. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him everything. "I'm.." Diana hesitated. "You're what?" Max asked. "I'm starting school here next month." Diana said. She couldn't do it. She just wasn't able to. It was probably for the best any way she thought. I mean no one could understand what it's like to be me she thought to herself. "Okay. Was that it?" Max asked. ".Yeah." Diana hesitated again. "Not a big secret I guess." Diana wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. She had to keep this secret to herself not matter what. ***The Next Month*** 


End file.
